<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walking in the Wind by IzzyTheMidnightOpal18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310650">Walking in the Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18/pseuds/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18'>IzzyTheMidnightOpal18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, One Shot, Sappy, Walking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18/pseuds/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go on a hike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walking in the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm not saying this was written as part of an english exam I'm just saying that i wrote fanfiction for an english exam</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How much further do we have to walk?” Louis whined, his shoes scuffing as he dragged his feet carelessly across the dusty path.</p>
<p>“Just five more minutes,” Harry replied.</p>
<p>“But you said that 10 minutes ago,” Louis responded, “and I’m getting hungry.”</p>
<p>Harry sighed, knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t walk any further without some motivation. “You can have these Oreos if you keep walking,” He coaxed gently.</p>
<p>Louis’ face lit up when Harry mentioned Oreos. “Ok then, hand them over”</p>
<p>Harry quickly grabbed the Oreos out of his pocket and passed them to Louis. “Can we carry on now?”</p>
<p>Louis nodded absentmindedly, his focus currently on opening the packet in front of him.</p>
<p>The couple trekked further up the hill until they reached the top. </p>
<p>“Wow,” Louis breathed out, staring at his surroundings. Below him he could see rolling hills covered in trees each tinted with shades of the autumn. Deep reds nestled between bright oranges and the stubborn greens that had refused to change colour. </p>
<p>Looking to his left, he could just make out their car, parked at the bottom of the hill, its roof glinting in the midday sun. </p>
<p>Looking further he could just spot the blue glare of the sea. The water reflecting the rays of the sun onto the many people at the beach, that looked like ants covered in hot pink and neon green dots.</p>
<p>Harry came up behind him, wrapping his arms gently around the older boy.</p>
<p>“Look over there,” He whispered calmly in his ear, pointing to the right.</p>
<p>Louis followed where Harry was pointing and saw the bustling city where their hotel was, though he could not see it. He saw buildings that reached up into the sky, the tops brushing the low flying clouds.</p>
<p>“It’s so quiet.” Louis remarked, his voice no higher than a whisper.</p>
<p>Harry’s deep chuckle met his ears, “But the birds Lou, can’t you hear them?”</p>
<p>Louis took a second then focused on what Harry was saying. He was right, though he would never tell him that.</p>
<p>The birds, though he could not see them tweeted and rustled the branches.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful Harry.”</p>
<p>“I know love.” Harry responded.</p>
<p>When Louis turned to look at Harry, he was looking right back at him. Louis’ face burned with a deep blush.</p>
<p>“Shut up you sap. Now you promised me lunch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment anything you want.<br/>Come talk to me<br/>Tumblr: izzy-wizzy-woo<br/>Instagram: izzthemidnightopal</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>